


Mother & Daughter

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem about Emily's relationship with her mother, about growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother & Daughter

**Mother & Daughter**

When you asked how I turned this way  
And when was I led so astray  
From the path you had mapped,  
I felt as if I'd been slapped.

I loved you of course, that was given  
But Mother, you were always so driven.  
Friends and politics were your priorities,  
Keeping in mind all different authorities.

I was little, scared and alone  
Wondering when my mom would come home.  
Then I'd wake up in the middle of the night  
To hear you and dad having a fight.

Time after time I'd beg, "Stop this, please,"  
Until that night he left without the keys.  
I tried to act all quiet and polite  
Hoping then it would turn out alright.

Rely on yourself was a lesson learned,  
Anything else and you get burned.  
I learned to think and not to feel  
All my pain I knew to conceal.

Against you I rebelled in a way or two  
Not knowing I'd end up with something new.  
Work, family and friends I've found  
Also love so pure and profound.

So because of this I feel very blessed,  
This is something that must be stressed.  
I'm finally at peace, happy and content,  
There's nothing in my life I wish to repent.

I wish you'll accept me the way that I am,  
Perhaps even admit that I matter a damn.  
I'd like to make myself understood,  
I want you in my life, today and for good.

I know we can weather any storm,  
I still love you – after all, you're my Mom.


End file.
